Sugar City
Characters Prince Brownie Sugar King Forrest Cake Sugar Orangine Von Sugarsweets Queen Nougatine Sugar Prince Caramello Sweets Prince Chocomallow Sugar Princess ChocoCherry Sugar Citrus Pop Vanillia Icecream LolliCherry Sweets Straberry Popsicle Cinnamon Hearsour Apple Sweetslove Story In the wonderful world of sugar city, a kingdom live in prosperity, with a king and his three biological children from his first wedding, he was remarried to a other woman who was not nice at all, but a race is about to begin look closely, you will see. Prince Brownie Sugar: Father please, just let me a chance to race. King Forrest Cake Sugar: Son, i am not sure if you should. Prince Brownie Sugar: But father, this year is my chance to win. Prince Chocomallow Sugar: not if i beat you first, because i will be the champion again. Prince Brownie Sugar: Is true, but this time i will be faster then you. Prince Chocomallow Sugar: If you prove it. Princess ChocoCherry Sugar: well not if i win first too. King Forrest Cake Sugar: Just like you're brothers don't you. Princess ChocoCherry Sugar: Father just give us a chance. Queen Nougatine sugar: if you want to lose go ahead. Prince Caramello Sweets: Yeah because i will be the winner. Prince Brownie Sugar: You have to open you're big mouth don't you. Queen Nougatine Sugar: My son is faster then you all, so don't disrespect him. Prince Chocomallow Sugar: we will see about it. The race was about to start, all the pilots had put their pieces in the machine before the round, all racers are about to go now when thegreen ligth is on, they had to wait then finally the departure is given. Cinnamon Heartsour: Well start, you're majesty , but not fast enough. Prince Brownie Sugar: Oh really watch this. Cinnamon Heartsour: Oh no is not true. Prince Brownie Sugar: Best luck nesxt time. Orangine Von Sugaersweets: Well that was a nice splat, but i think this will put you in spin. Prince Brownie Sugar: Miss me, my friend. Orangine Von Sugarsweets; Ho my gum, you're so fast. Prince Brownie Sugar: Yeah behind from front of you. Prince Caramello sweets: Oh no, woah. Straberry Popsicle: AAAAAAAh. Prince Caramello Sweets: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Orangine Von Sugarsweets: Sorry Straberry. Straberry Popsicle: its alrigth. the race continue, one racer down, but the others are again in line for the race, the king and the queen are still watching the race, but the queen decide to left for help her son to cheat during the race. Citrus: Pop: hey, you're majesty, look out. Prince Chocomallow Suger: What, aaaah.(fly into a buble gum machine) Vannilia Icecream : Well take this. citrus Pop: On no, now i am very bad. (splat) Orangine Von Sugarsweets: woah, that's was a better trick. Prince Brownie sugar; Yeah, but i am still in the first position. queen Nougatine Sugar: Not so fast. Prince Caramello Sweets: mother, what are you doing. queen Nougatine sugar:I decide to put that trick here. Prince Caramello Sweets: A fake sugar cube. Queen Nougatine Sugar: Yes, it was my plan now go. Prince Caramello Sweets: Has you wish mother. caramello makke an evil smile, and decide to continue the race, when one of the racers was going to the fake cube. Apple Sweetslove: Look i found a cube. Prince Chocomallow Sugar: Wait, it might be a trap. Apple Sweetslove: How do you know. Prince Chocomallow Sugar: well hum. Princess ChocoCherry Sugar: It can't be a trap right. Apple Sweetslove: That's what i said, here we go (Paf),(all:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH) Orangine Von Sugarsweets: Do you see that. Prince Brownie Sugar: Yeah, Caramello and his mother cheated. Prince Caramello Sweets: Yeah and look who's front of you. Prince Brownie Sugar: Oh wait you cheater. Prince Brownie Sugar take back the first position, and go faster then the two others, when they finally arrived to the finish line, Prince Caramello take the last position, and orangine the second. King Forrest cake Sugar: well my boy ,i am proud of you. Prince Brownie Sugar: I told you, you should trusted me. Queen Nougatine Sugar; Don't worry son, i will have a better plan to make you win next time. End of the episode. Category:New TV series Category:Fanon Category:TV Series Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Solonor1987 Fan-Fictions